PTL 1 discloses a storage system in a so-called core-edge design configured to allow a client apparatus to access data stored in a storage of an access node located in a remote place through another access node located near the client apparatus. In this storage system, an access node serving as an edge caches data generated when a client apparatus accesses an access node serving as a core, and thereby an amount of data movement between storage apparatuses in the storage system is curbed.